They're Not Dangerous If You Raise Them Right
by TheMamaBear
Summary: Wargs. Evil, killing machines or good doggo's? What if some wargs weren't raised by orcs but instead by loving humans? Would nature win or nurture? One shot.


**This is is just a plot bunny after rewatching LOTR and telling my best friend that I want a pet warg. Now, I know that these animals are supposed to be evil and spawns of hell and all that, but I started thinking that they might be that way because they were trained to be that way. Just like Pit Bulls are trained and bred to be fighting dogs but they can also be fiercely loyal, friendly and cuddly.**

 **...**

"Mama!" The small child's voice called out indignantly. "Gelly won't let me go near the river!"

Ayla turned towards her with an raised eyebrow and tried to remain stern when all she wanted to do was smile. "That's because I told him that you're not to go into the river." She turned back to the sock she was mending. "The river is too dangerous right now. You have to wait until it's not as swift and high."

"Please." The skill to turn a simple phrase into multible syllables, practiced and mastered by all small children, was exercised but to no avail.

"No, Hanna, I don't want you to go down there."

The small girl pouted as she laid her head on her arms at the table. "It's so hot," she whined, "I wanted to swim."

Ayla looked over at her daughter. "I know what we can do." She grinned and glanced over to a rough blanket folded near the door.

Hanna jumped up with a squeal of joy and ran over to grab the blanket. She clutched the blanket against her as she jumped up and down with unconcealed excitement.

With a laugh, Ayla got up and followed her daughter out the door.

 **"""""""""""**

"Mama!"

"Run, Hanna, run!"

The large male warg didn't even need to break into a run to catch up with the little child. It simply loped after her, eyes and ears forward as it smelled her sweat from the exertion. The high pitch noise the small human made hurt its ears but it was used to such things. It was worth the chase.

Hearing the low rush of air from its gaping maw, Hanna turned towards her pursuer and screamed as it nudged her over using the side of its snout. It towered over her, placing both of its giant paws on each side of her, and fixed its red eyes down at the flailing child.

"Gelly!" She cried out and raised her short arms to defend herself against the coming onslaught of the warg.

The warg stuck its long tongue out and washed it over the small child's face, tasting it's sweat.

"Gelly!" The small child screamed out again. "That's so disgusting!" She covered her face and laughed as she tried to squirm out from underneath the gigantic warg but ended up giving out another scream of laughter as the warg nuzzled it's snout into her unprotected belly.

"Back up, Gelly, you big oaf." Ayla laughed as she came up from behind and patted the side of the warg.

The huge warg huffed and gave Hanna a last lick before turning towards Ayla for a lovely, well deserved scratch behind the ears. It shut its eyes and leaned its massive head into her, letting out a low growl of pleasure as she found its sweet spot.

"Alright Gellhir," She lifted up the blanket that was tossed aside in the game of pursuit and laid it across the large wargs back, "what do you think about giving Hanna here a ride?"

If someone was standing behind the warg at that very moment, they would have been knocked to the ground due to the power and speed at which its tail was swinging.

"Mama," The small child's eyes shone up at her with big eyes and pleaded, "can I ride all by myself this time? You said that I could last time."

"Well," Ayla cocked an eye brow and considered it as she smoothed out the blanket. "You're still pretty young to ride all by yourself..." She paused and thought of the first time she had ridden on a warg. She had been a child, barely on the cusp from being a woman.

Drawing herself back from her memories, she looked down at the child. If she was any less of a woman, she would have caved immediately to the wide eyes, infectious grin and the begging clasped hands. Lucky for her, she was a strong, capable woman and lasted a whole 5 seconds before giving in.

 **...**

"Mama! Look!"

Ayla looked over at the small child clutching onto to mane of the warg as he walked, careful not to jostle his precious cargo.

"You're doing great!" She called out as she settled her hands on her hips.

Gellhir's ears pricked forward as he registered noise coming from the crude path that lead to the mountain. His nose soon picked up on the familiar sents of his brother and sister, along with the scent of their most recent prey.

"Good, you're back." Ayla smiled as she noticed what one of them carried in their mouth. "I see you've caught us some dinner!"

The warg laid its prize down at her feet and got a well deserved scratch under its jaw, making her sibling push her out of the way so that he could get his reward too.

"Alright, alright, you silly geese. You'll both get some loving." She laughed as she had to brace herself from falling over as they both butted their heads against her.

Checking on Hanna one more time, she turned and dragged the dead wild goat over to be cleaned and prepared for eating.


End file.
